dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Icer (KingofSaiyans1231)
Lord Icer is the tyrant of the universe, he is the son of Emperor Frost and the younger brother of Zero. Biography Icer is the youngest son of Emperor Frost, since his brother Zero was born first he inherits the throne not Icer so he decided to make his own empire by conquering planets and destroyed anyone who stood in his way. One day he arrived at planet Saiya and made peace with the Saiyans. 700 years later a Saiyan warrior named Drako overheard two of Icer's guards talking about Icer's plan to conquer Planet Saiya, and decided to rebel against Icer. Icer found out about this and ordered the termination of the saiyans they started with the saiyans that were on missions then they sent their forces to planet Saiya. The King of the Saiyans Roku confronted Icer but Icer easily killed him with a Hell beam. Drako sent his injured son to Earth where he'd be safe and confronted Icer. Surprisingly the two were equally matched until Icer decided to show Drako a small fraction of his true power and blew up planet Saiya with a Hell Ball taking Drako and all of the other Saiyans with it. Icer found out that Shoran survived and journeyed to Earth. When he arrived he sent his forces to invade the planet but they were all killed; then he sent his squadron but they were defeated, even his 4th, 3rd and 2nd in commands met their ends at the hands of Shoran and his friends. Icer found his skills impressive and sent a scout with a challenge from him for Shoran but Sora went instead. Appearance Icer is a large humanoid being, he has dark purple skin,he has four horns on his head two little ones that face up and two large ones that face down, he has a long purple tail that's blue at the tip, he also has blue sections sections on his head, shoulders and his abdomen. Personality Icer is ruthless, Merciless and power hungry. he believes he's superior to anyone in the universe (other than his father and his brother). Techniques Hell Beam- This attack is formed when Icer points his finger at his opponent and fire a black energy beam at his opponent. he first used this technique to kill King Roku. Hell Ball- this attack is created when Icer raises his hand and a black energy ball covered in red lighting that's half the size of a planet appears. he used this technique to kill Drako and destroy Planet Saiya. Transformations Second Form- Icer's appearance changes completely in this form, he gets shorter, he turns a lighter shade of purple, his horns dissappear completly. he transformed into this form when he was outnumbered by the protecters of earth. True Form- This is Icer's true form, again his appearence is changed alot but it's still quite similar to his second form. he took this form after he was being overwhelmed in his previous form by Sora. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Ice-jin